


Calm Down, Young One

by averipaveri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Illum, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Meditating, Memories, My OC - Freeform, Obi Wan needs a hug, Original Character - Freeform, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Planet Illum (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Training, big brother obi wan, master - Freeform, obi wan in exile, obi wan in teaching, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averipaveri/pseuds/averipaveri
Summary: Ben Kenobi finds himself thinking about old times as he trains this mysterious girl on Tatooine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, master and padawan - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Illum

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means cannon or anything. I had to write a short story for school and decided to expand on it for fun.

Anakin Skywalker was on the verge of calling it quits. He had been walking in circles for almost two hours now, letting himself get lost in the cold, dark, endless tunnels. He was in total darkness. The only thing lighting his way was a small, puny glowrod, only bright enough to see where he would take his next step. The lack of sunlight caused him to shiver from the cold for hours. His Master, his teacher, sent him on this baffling task, to find his own precious kyber crystal. Anakin had no idea what it even looked like, much less where to find it. All he knew was he needed to find it, and that the Force would guide him to it, eventually.

The anger rolling off Anakin’s consciousness was so powerful, it was starting to cloud his thoughts. _Why didn’t he just tell me where to find one? At this rate, I’m never going to find it!_ Anakin’s testy attitude caused him to walk faster, his long legs hardly keeping up with his brain. Anakin was always tall, eventually receiving that growth spurt when he was younger. With his reflexes, however, he always excelled in the thinking aspect of his training. His frizzy, blonde hair whipped his face as he slowly sped up his pace, climbing over boulders of ice and nearly running into the harsh walls of this never-ending cave.

Just before he realized it, the boy’s giant winter coat caught on a jagged iceberg, yanking him back and slamming him against it. The air left his lungs as he yelled in frustration. Anakin was getting nowhere.

_Slow down, young one._

Anakin's mind relaxed hearing his Master’s voice. Their bond was always something he counted on, allowing him to communicate with his teacher when he wasn’t always there. He closed his eyes and focused on his Master’s voice, his calm, patient demeanor. Anakin’s jittery breathing started to slow into even breaths.

Anakin wiped the sweaty, frozen strands of hair off his face as he opened his eyes. Going into this mess at full speed was never going to help him find it. The only way I'm gonna get out of this mess is if I calm down.

_The solution will come to you._

Thinking of his Master’s comforting words while brushing the snow off his clothes, Anakin got up and took in his surroundings. Every path he saw looked familiar, and he now knew that none of them led to success. He looked up. While running and hopping over ice, he never even thought about what was above him. About thirty feet up was an opening to the one place he had not yet explored. The bizarre thing was Anakin was strangely _drawn_ to it. _My crystal has to be there_ , he thought to himself.

~*~

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes and gazed at the cave opening. He had been meditating for a while now, legs crossed on the frozen ice as his auburn hair moved with the wind. Obi-Wan had felt his padawan's anger and frustration through their bond not too long ago, so he had sent a little reminder for him to slow down. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan could feel his padawan’s anger slowly dissipate into serenity.

Hours later as the ice began to freeze over the cave opening, Obi-Wan saw a tall figure walk out underneath the ice. He smiled as he saw Anakin’s face finally revealed from the darkness around him. The master finally got up and ran a hand through his hair, snow falling down to the ground beneath him.

“So, how’d it go?” Master Kenobi finally asked when his padawan was in earshot.

Anakin looked down at his hand, rolling a small kyber crystal between his fingers, and then finally looked back up at Kenobi. “A lit’ll… irritating at first. But I finally managed to find it.”

“ _Irritating_?” Obi-Wan smirked at him.

“Uh huh very funny,” Anakin replied, a smile creeping up on his face. He dropped the crystal in a pocket attached to his belt. “What have you been doin’ this whole time? Freezin’ to death I’m guessing?”

“Unfortunately,” Obi-Wan flinched as Anakin slapped his shivering shoulder.

Satisfied with his successful quest, the both of them walked towards the shuttle, ready to leave Illum, laughing at each other's small mishaps.


	2. Tatooine

Atiniir was on the verge of walking away from all of this. She had been walking in circles for who knows how long now, letting herself get lost in the cold, dark, endless tunnels. She was in total darkness. The only thing lighting her way was this small, dinky torch, only bright enough to see where she would take her next step. The lack of sunlight caused her to shiver from the cold for hours obviously not used to the absence of two suns. Her teacher sent her on this puzzling task, to find this precious thing, whatever it was. Atiniir had no idea what it even looked like, much less where to find it. All she knew was she needed to find it, and that her teacher said the Force would guide her to it--eventually.

Atiniir’s anger was flaring. _Ugh I’ll be stuck in here forever!_ Atiniir’s irritable attitude made her want to walk faster, her short legs swinging through the air, hopping over rocks. She had always been fine with being short, yet now she wouldn’t mind longer legs so that she can finish this job faster. Her frizzy, dark hair whipped her face as she sprinted down the tunnels, the end never in sight.

Just before she realized it, the girl’s worn boot caught on a jagged boulder, yanking her down as her head slammed down on the floor. The air left her lungs as she screamed in anger. Atiniir was getting nowhere.

_Patience, young one._

Atiniir's mind slowed. The bond between her and her teacher was always something she counted on, allowing her to communicate with her teacher even though he was not always by her side physically. Atiniir closed her eyes and focused on his voice, his experienced, patient demeanor. Atiniir’s jittery breathing started to slow into even breaths.

 _The solution_ will _come to you._

Atiniir wiped the sweaty strands of hair off her face as she opened her eyes. _The only way I'm gonna get out of this mess is if I’m patient_.

Thinking of her teacher’s comforting words while brushing the sand off her clothes, Atiniir got up and took in her surroundings. She closed her eyes, thinking of nothing but what she was looking for. Reaching out through the Force, she started walking slowly. With the Force with her, she didn’t need to worry about tripping over rocks or getting lost forever in this cave. Not long goes by when her extended hand brushes against a rock wall in front of her. Atiniir opened her eyes. There was a small hole in the wall, only big enough for her arm to slip through. _I bet it’s in there_ , she thought to herself.

~*~

Ben Kenobi opened his eyes and gazed at the cave opening. He had been meditating for a while now, legs crossed on the sandy ground as his auburn-gray hair swayed with the wind. Ben had hidden the extra kyber crystal he obtained for Atiniir to find, alone. He had hid it so well he wasn't sure he would be able to find it even if he tried.

It had been a few hours since they first arrived, and Ben had felt Atiniir's anger and frustration through their bond. He had decided to send a little reminder for her to slow down. After a few minutes, Ben could feel her anger slowly dissipate into collectedness.

Memories started to resurface while he meditated. Ben couldn’t help but think of the last time he had done this, so many years ago. Of how he had failed his former padawan, his best friend. He always had wondered what else he could have done to stop him from falling. What he could have done to save the Jedi from this horrible fate.

 _Blazes_ , Ben frowned, deep in thought. _I cannot think this way. Impossible to see the future is_ , his old green friend used to say. Even if his former padawan fell, doesn't mean this one will too.

_And His children_ , Ben thought. _And this mysterious girl who had appeared at his front door out of nowhere. They are our last hope._

Hours went by as Ben cleared his thoughts. The warm suns began to set, and the desert began to cool. Ben saw a small figure walk out of the cave opening. He smiled as he saw Atiniir’s face finally revealed from the darkness around her. He finally got up and ran a hand through his hair, sand falling down to the ground beneath him.

“So, how’d it go?” Ben finally asked when Atiniir was in earshot.

Atiniir looked down at her hand, rolling something between her fingers, and then finally looked back up at Kenobi. “Very irritating. But I finally managed to find it.”

“ _Irritating_?” Ben smirked at Atiniir, remembering so long ago.

“More or less,” Atiniir replied, her face shining with a bright smile. She dropped the shiny crystal into a leather pouch hanging across her neck. “So what have _you_ been doing this whole time? Burning in the sun I presume?”

“Unfortunately,” Ben winced as Atiniir shoved his burnt arm. Atiniir started brushing her clothes off furiously. “Let's get out of this sand, it gets _everywhere_!”

Ben stared down at his pupil, memories from his past flowing in. Memories of training Him to wield his lightsaber correctly, and Him teaching him some new piloting skills.

“ _Hello_? Why are you looking at me like that?” Atiniir was getting impatient, already prepping the Eopie next to Ben.

“Oh, sorry. You know we will never escape from sand on this _desert_ planet, right?” Ben asks as he blinked his eyes away from the memories.

“Well at least the mountains are _slightly_ less sandy than here.”

“Of course.”

Smiling down at the young learner, Ben rested his hand on Atiniir’s shoulder as they started towards a small building in the mountains, ready for the journey ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
